MR JOKER
by Railash61
Summary: Chanyeol merasa dirinya tak lebih dari seorang pengecut. Hanya mampu memendam perasaan pada sahabat kecilnya dan lebih memilih mencintai Baekhyun dalam diam. "Jika di lihat-lihat senyum mu mirip dengan Joker" / "Apakah kau mau menjadi Harley Quinn untuk ku?" CHANBAEK FANFICTION! YAOI! ONESHOT!


**MR. JOKER**

 **.**

 **By. Railash61**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae**

 **Genre: Romance, Fluff**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-ai**

 **Typo everywhere, tidak sesuai dengan EYD**

 **Summary:** **Chanyeol merasa dirinya tak lebih dari seorang pengecut. Hanya mampu memendam perasaan pada sahabat kecilnya dan lebih memilih mencintai Baekhyun dalam diam. "Jika di lihat-lihat senyum mu mirip dengan Joker" / "Apakah kau mau menjadi Harley Quinn untuk ku?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONESHOT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Salam! Perkenalkan, namaku Park Chanyeol. Seorang siswa tingkat akhir yang memiliki kelebihan kalsium. Aku terbilang cukup populer diantara siswa-siswa yang lain. Menjabat sebagai ketua tim basket dan mendapat predikat salah satu dari ke lima siswa terbaik yang sekolah punya merupakan alasan terkuatnya mengapa aku begitu populer. Aku juga mempunyai teman yang selalu berada di sampingku, dua teman idiotku yang lumayan tampan. Tetapi tetap saja aku yang paling tampan diantara mereka. Oke, akan aku perkenalkan jika kalian penasaran. Yang pertama namanya Kim Jongin, pria yang begitu mesum sekaligus menyebalkan. Punya kekasih bernama Do Kyungsoo yang sekelas juga denganku, awalnya aku heran mengapa pria se polos Kyungsoo bisa berpacaran dengannya. Tapi ketika aku bertanya langsung dengan Kyungsoo, dia menjawab bahwa Jongin telah benar-benar meyakinkan hatinya untuk berlabuh pada pria bekulit tan itu. Wah... si mesum Jongin sudah banyak kemajuan rupanya.

Yang ke dua Oh Sehun, si pria albino minim ekspresi. Banyak orang yang bilang kalau Sehun adalah cerminan seorang pangeran tampan berkuda putih. Heol... yang benar saja! Ia bahkan tak tahu cara bagaimana agar bisa menangis, kecuali jika di putuskan secara sepihak oleh Luhan. Sehun juga sudah mempunyai kekasih, namun jauh lebih tua dari pada dirinya. Sehun memacari Luhan yang berstatus sebagai mahasiswa di salah satu universitas ternama. Sehun bilang, mereka kenal saat tak sengaja bertemu di kedai _tteokppokki_ pinggir jalan. Dan berakhir hingga sekarang. Wah... hebat sekali.

Jika kalian bertanya siapa pasanganku, maka jawabannya tak akan kalian temukan. Ya, karna aku memang tidak mempunyai pasangan. Apa kalian puas? Sebenarnya aku bukan tidak mempunyai pasangan, tetapi belum mempunyai pasangan. Sejujurnya, aku sudah lama mencintai salah satu teman sekelasku, teman masa kecilku. Namun, sayangnya dia tak begitu peka akan apa yang aku sampaikan padanya. Yang ia tau hanya belajar, karna dia siswa berperingkat satu di sekolah kami.

Perlu kalian tau, aku tak sembarangan menyukai seseorang. Ah... tidak-tidak, maksudku aku tidak pernah menyukai orang lain selain dirinya. Apa aku terlihat berlebihan? Sudahlah, toh memang seperti itulah kenyataannya.

"Ah... aku bosan" Jongin tiba-tiba berteriak, si hitam ini ngajak ribut dengan ku rupanya.

"Bisa kah kau diam? Lebih baik kerjakan tugas yang Jung _seonsengnim_ berikan tadi" Kyungsoo yang di samping Jongin menginterupsi kekasihnya, dan aku hanya berniat untuk memperhatikan pasangan aneh ini.

"Kyungsoo-ya... kau saja yang mengerjakan, ya?"

"Tidak Jongin!"

" _Jebal_... kau cantik sekali hari ini dengan kacamata bulat itu. Aaa... kekasihku yang cantik"

"Hetikan itu Jongin, kau membuatku ingin muntah" Oke aku sudah mulai tak tahan dengan rayuan Jongin yang sesungguhnya menjijikan ini.

"Yakkk! Baekhyun! Bisakah kau bilang pada calon suamimu yang idiot ini agar tak ikut campur? Ini masalahku dengan Kyungsoo"

"Bisa kah kau mendengar itu?" Baekhyun berbicara kepadaku, " Dan hey! Dia bukan calon suamikuuu!" Sekarang giliran Baekhyun yang berteriak-teriak.

"Ya... tapi kau calon suamiku Baek hahaha"

Aku menanggapi ocehan Baekhyun dengan guyonan, walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menjadi calon suaminya, bahkan kalau perlu aku yang akan menjadi suaminya kelak.

Dan inilah yang sedari tadi kalian pertanyakan, Byun Baekhyun adalah alasanmengapa aku masih tetap menyendiri, alasan mengapa aku tak bisa menyukai orang lain. Karna dia adalah orang yang aku cintai. Aku tidak tau sejak kapan perasaan cinta ini tumbuh, namun aku berharap perasaan ini tidak akan pernah berakhir untuk Baekhyun.

"Ah... aku bisa mati kebosanan!" Sehun yang duduk di depanku pun membalik tubuh tingginya mengahadapku. "Bisakah kita bermain?" Lanjutnya.

"Sehun! Apa kau sudah selesai dengan tugasmu hah?"

Baru saja aku ingin membuka mulut, namun suara ketus Baekhyun lah yang duluan menyambar. Perlu kalian tau, aku memang sebangku dengan Baekhyun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo berada di belakangku dan Sehun duduk di depan bersama dengan Chen yang sama berisiknya dengan Baekhyun kadang-kadang. Keadaan di kelas memang cenderung berisik karna Jung _seonsengnim_ berhalangan untuk mengajar. Entah apa alasannya itu karna aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya tadi. Namun yang jelas berkat Jung _seonsengnim,_ aku dapat mengalihkan fokus pengelihatanku pada Baekhyun, bukan lagi pada papan tulis putih membosankan itu.

"Hei... aku bicara dengan Chanyeol!" Jawab Sehun tak kalah ketus.

"Aku juga bosan, dan semua tugas menyusahkan ini sudah ku kerjakan dari seminggu yang lalu" Ucapku santai.

"Sombong sekali kau, dasar Park idiot!" Baekhyun menggerutu sembari mendelik tajam ke arahku, namun menurutku itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Aku heran, Chanyeol adalah salah satu dari lima siswa terbaik. Dia juga ketua tim basket dan masuk kedalam deretan siswa populer. Dari mana sisi idiotnya?" Kini Chen yang menyahut dengan badan yang diserongkan, bermaksud untuk menatap Baekhyun.

"Chen... kau harusnya tau. Dirumah, Chanyeol adalah idiot sejati"

Ya, memang benar yang di katakan Chen. Aku adalah siswa populer di sekolah, otakku cemerlang dan aku mendapat gelar sebagai seorang ketua tim basket, yang mana itu adalah impian dari seluruh namja di sekolah ini. Namun, jika berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, aku akan membuang semua kepopuleranku. Tak masalah jika Baekhyun atau teman-teman yang lainnya menganggapku benar-benar idiot, tapi jika itu dapat membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dan tertawa, maka aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. Bagiku, seyum Baekhyun adalah segalanya.

Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin memberi tahu Baekhyun tetang perasaanku. Mengikatnya dalam hubungan yang manis dan menjadikannya sebagai kekasihku. Namun semua aku urungkan karna lagi-lagi aku begitu pengecut untuk memulai semuanya. Rasanya aku tak ingin jika suatu saat berpisah dengan Baekhyun hanya karna masalah kecil, dan karna perpisahan itu membuat aku dan Baekhyun seperti orang asing yang tidak saling kenal. Jadi, aku lebih memilih memendamnya sendirian, dan melindungi dirinya dalam diam.

 **Author POV:**

"Yeol, kau bawa poker mu?" Jongin berbisik di balik bahu lebar Chanyeol.

"Bawa, kenapa?"

Jongin kemudian langsung bangkit dari duduknya menuju meja Chanyeol dan mengetuk-ngetuk kepala Baekhyun yang sedang menulis.

"Apa sih?!" Jawab Baekhyun sewot.

"Kyungsoo bilang ia ingin duduk denganmu"

"Kyungsoo? Memangnya dia kenapa?" Baekhyun mengernyit di sela-sela pertanyaannya.

Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahu tanda ia tak tahu, lalu Baekhyun pun beranjak dari duduknya menuju bangku Jongin yang bersebelahan dengan Kyungsoo. Setelah Baekhyun pergi, Jongin pun duduk di samping Chanyeol dengan wajah yang terkikik. Chanyeol sebenarnya tahu apa maksud Jongin, dan hanya diam saja ketika Baekhyun di jahili oleh pria tan itu.

"Kau selalu saja begitu" Chanyeol menyela tangan Jongin yang sibuk untuk meraih poker di tasnya.

"Heh..." Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menyentil kepala Jongin dari arah samping, dan yang di sentil pun masih sibuk dengan poker yang berusaha ia raih dari dalam tas Chanyeol.

"Apa sayang?" Jongin menjawab dengan asal setelah berhasil meraih tumpukan kartu itu.

"Bilang saja kau mau duduk dengan Chanyeol dan bermain kartu! Pakai berbohong segala pada Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo marah-marah dengan mata yang siap mengeluarkan laser. Dan Jongin hanya nyengir tak berdosa.

"Sudahlah,kalian memang seharusnya duduk berdua. Tuhkan kalian jadi tambah cantik..."

"Tapi duduk di belakang kau dan Chanyeol adalah neraka buatku! Kau tau, punggung kalian berdua mengahalangi pandanganku!" Sekarang Baekhyun yang marah-marah.

"Lagi pula sekarang tak ada yang sedang mengajar, Baekhyun" Jongin bersikeras tak mau mengalah.

"Terserah kau saja hitam"

Rasanya Jongin ingin sekali menjitak kepala Baekhyun, namun ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol, Jongin langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Bisa-bisa wajah tampannya yang kena jotos oleh Chanyeol yang pada dasarnya memang kelebihan kalsium.

"Hei Albino, mau main poker tidak?" Malas dengan ocehan Baekhyun, kini Jongin beralih pada temannya yang duduk di meja depan. Lalu mendepak kepalanya secara asal. Kalian tidak perlu kaget, karna tabiat ketiga anak ini memang seperti itu, jadi biarkan saja.

Sehun pun akhirnya menoleh dan memutar bangkunya ke arah belakang. Bisa di tebak selanjutnya, karna mereka terlarut dengan permainan poker yang kadang menggelitik perut. Yang kalah selalu di kerjai habis-habisan oleh yang menang, dan kadang Baekhyun, Kyungsoo atau Chen yang tak ikut main malah ikutan mengerjai yang kalah. Seperti sekarang, Chanyeol kalah pada ronde ketiga, dan Baekhyun lah yang menghukum pria tinggi itu. Padahal kalau Kyungsoo atau Chen yang menghukumnya, ia akan mengelak habis-habisan. Berkata bahwa kedua manusia itu tidak ikut main, jadi mereka tak bisa menghukumnya. Namun jika itu Baekhyun, Chanyeol akan menjalaninya. Walaupun itu hukuman terkonyol yang pernah ada.

"Chanyeol! Hapus papan tulis itu menggunakan bokongmu!" Perintah Baekhyun yang setelahnya di penuhi oleh gelak tawa.

"Yang benar saja! Papan tulis itu tinggi, dan bagaimana aku memasangkan penghapus papan tulis pada bokong ku?" Chanyeol berusaha melindungi dirinya.

"Kau kan kalah! Jadi terima saja hukumannya" Sahut Baekhyun.

"Oh Tuhan Baek, kau ini..." Chanyeol geregetan sendiri, akhirnya ia pun mau tak mau mengikuti apa yang Baekhyun perintahkan.

Semua orang yang berada di kelas kini memperhatikan sosoknya. Chanyeol kemudian mengambil kursi yang Jongin duduki, dan pria tan itu menduduki kursi di sebelahnya. Chanyeol dengan ogah-ogahan menggeret kursi menuju papan tulis yang penuh dengan coretan dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Lalu ia berjalan lagi untuk mengambil penghapus papan tulis dan berusaha mengapit menggunakan bokong miliknya. Namun itu susah sekali, bahkan penghapus itu berkali-kali jatuh ke lantai karna tak bisa di apitkan.

Baekhyun pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju Chanyeol, di tangannya ia membawa tali sepatu miliknya yang sempat ia lepaskan untuk menolong Chanyeol dan penghapus papan tulis itu. Baekhyun pun berdiri di depan Chanyeol dengan tangan yang melingkar pada bokongnya. Jarak keduanya sangat rapat, bahkan Baekhyun sampai menyandarkan dadanya di depan Chanyeol. Dengan gugup Chanyeol hanya mampu mematung, membiarkan tubuh dan tangan Baekhyun bersentuhan dengan tubuh tingginya.

"Aku berani taruhan, Chanyeol pasti sedang sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya. Makanya ia mematung seperti itu" Bisik Jongin pada Sehun, dan hanya di buahi anggukan oleh sang _maknae_.

Memang benar yang di katakan oleh Jongin, Chanyeol berusaha menekan habis degup jantungnya yang bergerak dengan liar saat ini. Ia tak ingin Baekhyun menyadari ada dentuman aneh pada dadanya saat tubuh mereka rapat seperti ini. Siulan teman-teman sekelaspun tak di indahkan oleh Chanyeol. Masa bodo dengan kabar yang beredar tentang dirinya dengan Baekhyun. Toh, Chanyeol memang menginginkan dirinya agar bisa di gosipkan berpacaran dengan Baekhyun kok kkkkkkkk~

"Nah... sekarang kau bisa melaksanakan hukumanmu hahaha"Baekhyun ternyata sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya di balik bokong Chanyeol.

"A-ah... benarkah?" Chanyeol menyadari kegugupan dalam suaranya, dan ia merutukinya dalam hati.

Tangan Baekhyun tiba-tiba membalik tubuh Chanyeol secara sepihak, hingga kini bokong dan penghapus papan tulis itu terikat dengan sempurna. Setelahnya suara riuh mendominasi ruangan kelas itu. Ini bahkan lebih heboh dari adegan 'mari-mengikat-penghapus-papan-tulis' yang tadi Baekhyun lakukan terhadap Chanyeol.

Rasanya menyedihkan sekali, seorang siswa populer seperti Chanyeol sedang di tertawakan didepan kelas dengan penghapus yang tertempel pada bokongnya. Lelaki itu melihat seluruh manusia yang berada di sana dengan tatapan datar, dan ketika ia melihat Baekhyun tertawa dengan lepasnya, itu membuat Chanyeol ikutan menggembungkan senyum. Sudah dibilang bukan bahwa senyum dan tawa Baekhyun adalah segalanya untuk Chanyeol. Jadi di tertawakan oleh teman sekelas bukanlah hal yang menyedihkan, selama itu bisa membuat Baekhyun tertawa, Chanyeol tidak akan keberatan melakukan nya.

Kapten tim basket itu pun akhirnya benar-benar menghapus papan tulis menggunakan bokongnya. Walaupun tidak seluruh bagian yang di hapus, tapi Baekhyun rasa itu sudah cukup. Karna ini hanya untuk kesenangan, jadi Baekhyun tidak begitu mempermasalahkan papan tulis yang masih ada beberapa coretan disana. Toh ia sudah terhibur dengan aksi Chanyeol, teman masa kecilnya yang idiot.

Setelah ingin memulai ronde ke empat, ternyata bel tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran pun berbunyi. Jadi mereka semua sekarang lebih sibuk untuk merapihkan buku-buku daripada tumpukan katru itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya, apa setelah ini kau ada acara?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang di sebelahnya.

"Aku akan pergi dengan Jongin, _waeyo?"_

"Lho memangnya Jongin tidak latihan?"

"Tidak, jadwal tim basket minggu ini kosong. Kemarin kita kan sudah menang, jadi di liburkan dulu. Ya kan Chanyeol?" Kini Jongin yang menjawab.

"Ya begitulah... memang kenapa?"

"Aku ingin ditemani Kyungsoo untuk membeli beberapa buku sepulang sekolah, tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo tak bisa ya?"

"Pergi sama Chanyeol saja, biasanya juga kau selalu nebeng" Saran Jongin.

Diam-diam Jongin mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol pun menanggapi dengan anggukan kecil lalu tersenyum. Ah... teman nya yang satu ini memang tau apa kebutuhannya.

"Yeol, temani aku ya?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Hm" Si tinggi ini hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban, berusaha terlihat biasa saja di depan Baekhyun, padahal dalam hatinya ia terus berjingkrak.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah sampai pada toko buku yang searah dengan rumah mereka. Baekhyun yang antusias terus saja monda-mandir untuk memilih beberapa buku yang sudah di incarnya, dan Chanyeol hanya mengekori di belakang si kecil. Setelah selesai dengan pembayaran buku-buku itu, mereka berdua pun berniat untuk langsung pulang. Namun Baekhyun berbelok tiba-tiba ke arah kedai _ice cream_ yang letak nya tak jauh dengan mobil Chanyeol yang terparkir.

"Hei…. Kenapa berbelok? Mobilnya ada di sana Baek"

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang ketika Chanyeol menginterupsinya "Aku ingin _ice cream_ Yeol"

Ya… mau tak mau Chanyeol membuka langkah kakinya mengikuti Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah tiba di kedai itu.

"Kau duduk saja, biar aku yang mengantri" Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun keluar dari barisan.

"Kau serius? Ah… baiklah, terima kasih Chanyeol"

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan manis lalu pergi menuju salah satu bangku yang berada di sudut kedai itu. Setelah Baekhyun pergi, Chanyeol hanya mampu tersenyum di balik punggung Baekhyun. Senyum yang tak pernah Baekhyun sadari adanya ketulusan yang terpancar disana.

Baekhyun memang tak pernah tahu bahwa Chanyeol mencintainya sejak lama. Tetapi kedua teman Chanyeol mengetahuinya, dan hanya mereka bertiga yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol yang begitu tulus untuk Baehkhyun.

"Ini…." Lelaki tinggi itu menyodorkan sebuah mangkuk yang berisi _Strawberry ice cream combo_ , salah satu menu kesukaan Baekhyun di kedai ini. Dan Chanyeol tak pernah lupa dengan itu.

"Terima kasih" Lagi-lagi senyum meneduhkan milik Baekhyun membuat jantung Chanyeol ingin copot.

Kemudian Baekhyun langsung menyesap _ice cream_ kesukaannya dengan lahap, lalu memperhatikan Chanyeol yang mulai mencuil _Banana ice cream_ nya.

" _Wae?"_ Merasa di perhatikan oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun bertanya dengan santai.

"Aku terkadang heran, kenapa kau selalu membawa poker itu kemana pun kau pergi?" Baekhyun menyuap lagi _ice cream strawberry_ miliknya kedalam mulut "Bahkan kau pernah kelupaan membawa dompet atau ponselmu, tapi tak pernah lupa untuk membawa tumpukan kartu itu. Apa sebegitu pentingnya?" Ucap Baekhyun di sela-sela acaranya melahap _topping_ pada _ice cream_ nya.

Chanyeol meraih poker yang berada di balik saku celana "Aku juga tak tahu, aku hanya senang membawanya kemanapun" Kemudian ia meletakkan tumpukan kartu itu di atas meja dan Baekhyun mengambilnya.

Ketika Baekhyun membuka kemasan kardus poker itu, ia menarik salah satu kartu teratas dan itu adalah sebuah kartu berlambang badut sirkus. Kartu yang selalu ada di setiap tumpukan poker namun tak pernah di mainkan. Ya, sebuah Joker.

Baekhyun menyimak lambang badut yang berada di sana dengan tatapan serius, lalu meoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu melakukan setidaknya tiga kali adegan yang sama, membuat Chanyeol risih karna terus-terusan di pandang dengan tatapan menyelidik seperti itu.

"Apasih?" Akhirnya Chanyeol bertanya, karna Baekhyun tak kunjung buka suara.

"Jika di lihat-lihat kau mirip dengan Joker" Baekhyun kemudian membalik kartu Joker yang di pegangnya ke arah Chanyeol. "Lihatlah, senyum ini mirip denganmu Yeol"

"Mirip dari mana huh? Aku bahkan lebih tampan darinya" Jawab Chanyeol dengan enteng.

"Aku serius, aku melihat senyum Joker itu saat kau berlatih kemarin. Dan itu sangat mirip kau tau?" Baekhyun berkata dengan antusias, karna kemarin saat Chanyeol berlatih dengan klub basketnya, smirk itu tercetak di wajah tampannya, dan Baekhyun melihat itu.

"Jadi kau selama ini memperhatikanku?"

DEG….

Pertanyaan Chanyeol seolah menohok jantung Baekhyun. Dengan wajah merah padam Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jendela. Berusaha menghindari tatapan Chanyeol yang entah mengapa membuat jantungnya bergerak tak karuan. Lalu memangnya kenapa kalau ketahuan memperhatikan Chanyeol selama ini? Itu tidak akan jadi masalah jika Baekhyun memang menganggap Chanyeol sebagai sahabatnya. Tapi itu akan bermasalah saat Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol bisa lebih dari seorang sahabat. Mereka mempunyai perasaan yang sama, tapi begitu pengecut untuk mengakui satu sama lain.

"Tidak…. Untuk apa aku memperhatikan mu?" Jawab Baekhyun salah tingkah " _Ice cream_ ku sudah habis. Aku mau pulang saja" Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol. Dan ketika Baekhyun pergi, senyum Chanyeol pun mengembang dengan sempurna. Mirip dengan badut sirkus yang tergeletak di atas meja kedai itu.

Setelah menaruh kembali tumpukan kartu kesayangannya ke dalam saku celana, Chanyeolpun meyusul Baekhyun yang sudah berada di samping mobilnya dengan punggung yang menyandar pada pintu mobil. Rona merah di pipi Baekhyun masih berbekas disana. Dan ketika Chanyeol menanyakan mengapa wajahnya memerah, Baekhyun hanya menyalahkan sinar mentari yang terlalu menyorot kearahnya. Padahal mentari sedang tidak terik hari itu.

"Kau bilang senyumku mirip dengan karakter Joker?" Chanyeol bertanya sembari menyetir, mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil sekarang "Kalau begitu kau mirip dengan Harley Quinn"

"Harley Quinn? Siapa itu?"

"Sahabatnya Joker"

Bohong. Chanyeol berbohong pada Baekhyun. Harley Quinn adalah kekasih dari Joker, dan jika Chanyeol adalah Joker maka Baekhyun lah yang akan menjadi Harley Quinn. Memang karakter Baekhyun dan Harley berbeda. Jika Harley akan melakukan apapun yang diminta Joker dengan membunuh orang atau semacamnya. Maka disini Chanyeol lah yang akan melakukan apapun untuk Baekhyun. Sekali lagi, semua demi membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kenapa aku harus mirip dengan Harley Quinn itu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan buku yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Senyum mu mirip dengannya" Jawab Chanyeol asal.

"Hei…. Itu kan kata-kata ku" Baekhyun protes dan ia mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol menoel bibir Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya "Harley Quinn akan selalu tersenyum jika berada di samping Joker. Kau pun harus begitu" Lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas.

Setelahnya Baekhyun tak mampu lagi mengarahkan wajahnya lurus ke depan, ia sibuk melihat jendela samping dengan wajah yang kembali memerah dan degupan jantung yang seolah ingin melompat keluar. Baekhyun meremat jemarinya sendiri saat ia merasa canggung dengan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama ia ingin mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Chanyeol, tetapi selalu ia urungkan. Karna Chanyeol terlihat menyayanginya sebagai sahabat, tidak lebih.

Namun Baekhyun sepertinya salah, pada kenyataannya saat ini pun Chanyeol merasakan degup jantung yang menggila juga, sama seperti yang Baekhyun rasakan. Jadi, kemana perginya cupid sang dewa cinta ketika dua insan ini saling menyayangi namun tak ada yang berani memulai?

"Baek..." Chanyeol memanggil.

"Ya?" Baekhyun menoleh, setidaknya rona merah memalukan itu sudah tidak ada di wajahnya.

"Apa kau mau menjadi Harley Quinn untukku?"

"Kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama Yeol, jadi untuk apa kau memintaku menjadi sahabatmu lagi?"

Baekhyun bersuara dengan stabil, setidaknya berusaha untuk stabil. Hatinya mencelos ketika Chanyeol menginginkannya untuk menjadi Harley Quinn. Karna yang Baekhyun tau Harley adalah sahabat Joker. Jadi menurut Baekhyun sekarang semuanya sudah sangat jelas. Chanyeol hanya ingin menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai sahabatnya. Tidak lebih.

"Apa kau mau menjadi Harley untuk ku?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Chanyeol, sudah kubilang kalau-"

"Kau hanya perlu jawab iya atau tidak" Potong Chanyeol segera.

Dengan helaan nafas berat akhirnya Baekhyun berseru "Ya, aku mau jadi Harley Quinn... untuk mu"

Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, sebegitu bahagia kah Chanyeol menganggapnya sebagai sahabat? Lalu jika Chanyeol sudah sebahagia ini, apa Baekhyun masih bisa berharap lebih pada Chanyeol?

Dalam diam Baekhyun rasakan sakit yang luar biasa di dadanya. Cinta yang selama ini ia jaga pada akhirnya tak pernah berbuah dengan manis. Lelaki mungil itu terdiam di jok penumpang, ia meremas tumpukan buku di pangukannya. Seolah semua kejadian ini disebabkan oleh benda mati itu. Chanyeol yang merasa suasana mendingin pun menoleh sekilas pada Baekhyun. Ia melihat raut sendu yang kentara di wajah pujaan hatinya. Dan itu membuat hatinya jadi ikutan sakit. Apa Chanyeol salah bicara?

"Kita sudah sampai, terima kasih untuk _ice cream_ dan waktu mu" Baekhyun berkata dengan terburu-buru lalu keluar dari mobil Chanyeol secepat kilat.

Chanyeol tak mengerti, ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Setelah mobil itu berhenti di depan pagar antara rumahnya dan Baekhyun, lelaki itu langsung berbicara dengan tempo cepat dan keluar begitu saja. Seingat nya ia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada Baekhyun. Kecuali kebodohan nya tentang tokoh Harley Quinn. Tapi tunggu dulu... setahu Chanyeol, Baekhyun menganggapnya hanya sebagai sahabat. Lalu ia berbohong tentang Harley yang sebenarnya adalah kekasih dari Joker. Chanyeol sebetulnya menanyakan apakah Baekhyun mau menjadi Harley untuknya karna Chanyeol ingin mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada Baekhyun. Namun ia membuat suatu perumpamaan dan menjadikan Harley sebagai objeknya. Lalu apa Baekhyun marah ketika Chanyeol secara tidak langsung menganggapnya sebagai sahabat? Dan kenapa Baekhyun harus marah jika memang lelaki mungil itu menganggap Chanyeol sahabatnya. Apa jangan-jangan Baekhyun...

"Arrrggghhh..." Chanyeol berteriak di dalam kamarnya. Karna sepanjang perjalanan dari pintu pagar hingga ke kamar fikiranya selalu penuh dengan sikap Baekhyun tadi. Semua jadi berputar-putar, dan banyak sekali opsi yang bersarang di kepalanya. Membuatnya sangat pusing.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya mampu menangis di atas ranjang. Tidak ada opsi sebanyak yang Chanyeol punya di kepalanya. Hanya ada satu kalimat yang terus melesak masuk ke otaknya. Mereka hanya sahabat. Chanyeol hanya menganggap Baekhyun sahabat. Kata itu terus saja berputar, membuatnya sesak dan terus mengurung diri di kamar.

"Apa Chanyeol memang menginginkanku untuk menjadi Harley Quinn?" Lirih Baekhyun.

Dengan bantal pikachu yang pernah Chanyeol berikan untuknya, Baekhyun menagis sesegukan. Chanyeol dan dirinya sudah kenal sangat lama, bahkan dari mereka masih mengenakan popok. Baekhyun yang lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Chanyeol selalu memerintah lelaki itu. Dan Chanyeol pun selalu menurutinya, namun terkadang menolak dan membuat Baekhyun yang masih kecil itu menangis. Ketika mendengar Baekhyun menangis, Chanyeol akan selalu berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan memeluknya dengan hangat, hingga tangisan itu mereda.

Lambat laun Baekhyun merasa begitu menyayangi Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol pun merasakan hal yang sama. Keduanya tumbuh dengan perasaan saling menyayangi yang bertambah setiap harinya. Baekhyun menyadari keanehan dari rasa sayangnya terhadap Chanyeol. Dan ia sekarang merasa sangat bodoh sudah membiarkan perasaan yang tak seharusnya ada itu berkembang.

Ting~

Sebuah dentangan dari ponsel Baekhyun menandakan adanya sebuah pesan baru. Dengan mata sembab lelaki itu pun meraih benda pipih di yang berada di atas nakas, lalu membaca siapa si pemberi pesan.

 **From: Park Idiot**

 **Jangan menangis.**

Baekhyun mengernyit sembari memeluk boneka pikachu miliknya. Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tahu kalau ia sedang menangis sekarang? Oh Baekhyun, tolong jangan bertanya seperti itu. Karna pada kenyataannya Chanyeol dapat mengintip kaca jendela kamar mu yang bersebrangan dengan kaca jendela miliknya.

 **To: Park Idiot**

 **Aku sedang tidak menangis bodoh!**

Baekhyun menekan tombol send dan menunggu balasan dari Chanyeol.

 **From: Park Idiot.**

 **Kau tak bakat berbohong! Apa kau sudah tau siapa Harley yang sebenarnya? Ku harap kau tak mencari tahu kkkkk~**

"Apasih maksud si idiot ini? Sudah jelas-jelas Harley itu sahabatnya Joker hiks..." Baekhyun kesal namun air mata tetap turun di wajah cantiknya.

Baekhyun pun tak membalas pesan dari Chanyeol, untuk apa membalasnya jika hanya membuat dirinya semakin terluka? Perlahan ia rebahkan tubuh yang tadinya terduduk, namun dering ponsel mengurungkan niatnya. Setelah di lihat ternyata nama Kyungsoo yang tertera disana. Padahal jika itu Chanyol, Baekhyun tidak akan mengangkatnya bahkan kalau perlu ia tolak panggilan itu. Jadi karna saat ini Kyungsoo yang memanggil, mau tak mau Baekhyun menjawabnya.

 _"Baekhyun-ah..."_

"Ne?"

Mendengar suara Baekhyun yang serak-serak mencurigakan, Kyungsoo pun menyembur Baekhyun dengan beberapa pertanyaan. Dan Baekhyun menjelaskan kepada Kyungsoo dengan hati yang berdenyut nyeri. Habis mau bagaimana lagi, Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya orang yang tau bagaimana perasaannya pada Chanyeol, maka ia ceritakan sajalah semuanya pada Kyungsoo.

 _"Apa kau memang benar-benar tak tahu siapa itu Harley Quinn?"_

"Tidak, lagi pula Harley itu sahabat Joker kan? Sudahlah Kyungsoo, ini membuatku tambah sakit" Ucap Baekhyun putus asa.

 _"Yaampun Baekhyuuunnnn! Harley Quinn itu adalah kekasih dari Joker Baek! K.E.K.A.S.I.H!"_ Kyungsoo menekan kata kekasih hingga suaranya seperti orang yang sedang berdemo, berat sekali.

Baekhyun sontak bangkit dari posisinya ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Kyungsoo. Jadi... secara tak langsung Chanyeol menginginkanya sebagai kekasih?

"Ah... bercandamu tidak lucu Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun menghela, ia tak mau terlalu banyak berharap lagi.

 _"Kalau kau tidak percaya kau telusuri saja sendiri! Setidaknya aku sudah memberi tahumu!"_ Jawab Kyungsoo sewot.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun lah yang mengakhiri percakapan mencengangkan dengan Kyungsoo. Dan kata-kata dari lelaki bermata bulat itu terus menjejal kepalanya. Hingga penasaran dalam diri Baekhyun menuntunnya untuk mencari tahu siapa itu tokoh Harley Quinn.

Sesaat setelah mencari, dengan tatapan tak percaya ia terus menatap layar datar di tangannya. Semua yang Kyungsoo sampaikan memang benar. Harley adalah kekasih dari Joker. Dan jika Chanyeol adalah Joker sedangkan Baekhyun menjadi Harley. Maka mereka adalah sepasang kekasih bukan?

"Ah... yang benar saja" Baekhyun mengelak dengan senyum malu-malu dan pipi yang memerah. Mungkin jika Kyungsoo berada di sana maka bisa di pastikan ia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat rekasi dari Baekyun.

 _"Maukah kau menjadi Harley Quinn untukku?"_

Kata-kata Chanyeol di mobil tadi terus terngiang. Chanyeol secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa ia ingin Baekhyun untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Dan Baekhyun kembali berbunga saat menyadari bahwa dirinya mengatakan...

 _"Ya, aku mau menjadi Harley Quinn untukmu"_

"Ah... senangnyaaaa~" Baekhyun berlari-lari kecil di dalam kamarnya sembari terus menciumi boneka pikachu pemberian Chanyeol.

"Kau senang kenapa?"

Baekhyun membeku seketika saat mendengar suara _low bass_ yang sangat ia hafal. Dan itu suara Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa ia disini? Ah... pasti eomma yang memberikan izin untuk Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya, batin Baekhyun.

"T-tidak... mau apa kau kesini?" Jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Aku kesini karna kau tak membalas pesanku! Dan ketika aku telfon kau sibuk"

"Memangnya apa urusanmu?"

"Kau lupa? Kau adalah Harley Quinn untukku!"

"Terus?" Dada Baekhyun sebetulnya sedang berdegup kencang saat Chanyeol mengklaim bahwa dirinya adalah Harley untuk Chanyeol.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak tau siapa itu Harley?" Chanyeol mendekat, lalu meraih boneka pikachu itu dan melemparnya sembarangan.

"Tidak" Baekhyun berbohong.

"Sebenarnya Harley adalah... kekasih dari Joker" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang sangat teduh.

"Kau..." Baekhyun pura-pura terkejut akan penuturan Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku ingin kau menjadi Harley untuk ku yang seorang Joker. Aku... aku ingin kau menjadi kekasih ku Baek" Chanyeol akhirnya menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun.

Setelah pernyataan cinta itu selesai Chanyeol lantunkan, Baekhyun hanya mampu menggantung jawaban dengan cara berdiam diri. Chanyeol yang ketar-ketir pun perlahan meraih jemari Baekhyun. Berusaha meyakinkan lelaki kecil ini dengan tautan jemari yang saling mengikat.

Dalam hati Baekhyun senang bukan kepalang, rasanya ia ingin memeluk Chanyeol dan berkata 'iya' dengan lantang. Namun ia masih malu, padahal sudah bertahun-tahun ia mengenal Chanyeol. Dan dengan pipi yang merona, perlahan ia anggukan kepala dengan tatapan yang meyakinkan.

"Ya, aku mau Yeol" Jawab Baekhyun malu-malu.

Chanyeol lega bukan main, ternyata Baekhyun merasakan apa yang selama ini ia rasakan. Dan setelah Baekhyun menjawab, Chanyeol langsung menenggelamkan kekasih barunya ke dalam dekapan hangat. Ia berjanji pada dirinya bahwa ia tak akan pernah melepaskan Baekhyun, tak akan pernah membuatnya menangis lagi. Ia mencintai teman masa kecilnya ini dengan tulus, sangat tulus.

"Kekasihkuuuu" Chanyeol berseru dengan pelukan yang ia goyang-goyangkan ke kiri dan kanan.

"Ya, aku kekasihmu sekarang" Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukan, berharap bahwa pelukan ini adalah pelukan yang selalu ia rasakan hingga ia tua nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

Halo..

Mau note aja, ini sebenernya Fanfic lama yang sempat aku send ke CIC pada FWC season kemarin, aku lagi iseng dan kepikiran untuk posting di akunku kkkk….

Ini jauh sebelum Suicide Squad ada kayaknya, eh tapi ga tau juga deng kkkkk

So, siapa disini yang ship Chanyeol as Joker dan Baekhyun as Harley? /MEEEE MEEEE/

-R61-


End file.
